Smoketron story
by Soniccouples10
Summary: A drive leads to this?


**Author's note: OK people for those who watch Anime I thought of describing this like a anime THIS IS IN PRIME VERSE! and This is a SmokescreenxMegatron story number two few people suggested I make a Prime verse one..So I am and I'm letting you all know right now after this I need to hide from said mechs..HASBRO OWNS THE CHARACTERS USED I only own the OCs! BEGIN! *throws a smokebomb and the story starts***

The sun was shining bright over the dessert of Nevada not a cloud in the sky and going down a road a red,blue and mostly white LeMans with the number '38' on the doors is seen."'Don't be reckless Smokescreen'Look who's talking himself as a test subject and nearly get killed!" a voice is heard mockingly from the car as three yellow retangles appear and vanished after he was done talking. Smokescreen was alil peeved,at you can guess who,Ratchet lectured him about a SMALL mistake! key word SMALL! Primus you'd think he'd defect to the Decepticons at how the older mech acted.

"What the frag does Arcee see in him?" he mumbled as he drove transforming as he stopped at a cave after driving for so many miles.

The young praxian wasn't planning on going back to base or talking to anyone so he shut off his commlink...like they'll care ,well Optimus & Bumblebee might worry plus Jack. 'Course they are the only ones that care' the young mech thought as he walked into the cave. There were energon crystals left and right, he must've stumbled on either a mine or a undescuvered spot. "Please primus be the second one" was the silent prayer as the mostly white mech walked inside.

Boy was it a pretty sight! the energon crystals on the walls went from blue,turqouse and green! Smokescreen couldn't help but smile at it as he walked towards a wall grabbing and tugging on one."If I wasn't so mad I would tell someone about this place"

"Oh that won't be a problem" a voice said from behind causing the autobot to jump in surprised fright,turning around Smokescreen saw a tall silver mech with spikes here and there ,red optics stairing into his blue ones smirking revealing sharp (more like shark like) denta.

"Megatron!?" was the surprised yelp HOW did the bot not hear anyone behind him!?

"What brings you here?" the decepticon asked the younger mech who was looking side to side probably looking for any other cons nearby." There is no one else with me..again what brings you here in a huff?"

"I rather not talk about it" Smokescreen grumbled stepping to the side but was cut off by Megatron's arm as he leand on older mech was gonna play that huh? OK then two can play at this! backing away a few inches the younger mech then kicked/stomped on the older's ped and shin strut before bolting as Megatron yelled in pain.

"ha! later bucket he-ugh!" Smokescreen said before he was tackled to the ground tumbling and landed on his back,his poor doorwings, and something on top of him pinning his arms with a tight grip...alil to tight. Looking up the rookie gasped in shock no way could the warlord recover that fast!

To say Megatron was peeved ..You'd be right!Glaring at the younger mech with a seekerlike his he said "You honestly thought that would work!?" OK he shouted his face now a inch from the autobot's.

"eheh..Yeah pretty much..worked the other times I was in this situation"

Back on cybertron when mechs flirted with him the white,blue and red mech would either make a excuse then walk away...when that didn't work he'd stomp on their peds then run like pit..same when he kicked them in the shin up at his capture his spark started pounding he was cute-Wait did he just think that!?. 'Whoa Smokey this is the bad guy no flirty!'he thought shake his head wait why was Megatron laughing?.

"Your face is almost as hot as the dessert heat" the silver mech chuckled he had still been close to Smokescreen's face and the other mech didn't notice.

" maybe you're feeling that bucket head,OW!" the young mech said yelping when the decepticon's grip got harder on his wrist."Call me that again I dare you Bot" was the growled tone in his can't seem to stay on anyone's goodside today huh!? with a growl of his own Smokescreen struggled to get the taller-and heavier it seems- mech off of himself..no such luck.

"Look mech I am having a REALLY ruff day and I just want to be alone! So get the frag off me and leave me be I don't care what you use this place for-at the moment anyway- so GET OFF NOW!" he shouted ,wanting to be alone plus the weight against his doorwings was just pushing his anger BRIM!...Blinking twice Megatron looked at the mech under him before slowly getting off and helping him up to his peds. Venting a sigh Smokescreen moved his wings abit to stretches them as he messaged his wrists mumbling a "thanks" to the silver mech who nodded before saying "Trouble on the Autobot side?"

"Only for me The only ones who trust me are Prime,Bee,Jack and some of the kids! Heck Arcee and Ratchet's son Flare trusts me more then his parents do!" the praxian said starting to pace as he ranted about how the others didn't trust him because he crashed landed in a deception escape pod! "I Mean HELLO! I'm autobot! The symbol proves it! What do I need to do to prove it to them!?" Smokescreen was to buisy ranting to notice the Decepticon wardlord walk over to him then wrap his arms around him surprising the younger mech enough to stop ranting.

Blue met red as Smokescreen looked up at Megatron in surprise.

Smiling the silver warlord leant forward a inch from the other's lips before they touched.

'H-He's kissing me! ..Do something you idiot!'the lemans thought in a panic before hesitantly kissing back wraping his arms around the older mech's shoulders.

A sound caused them to break the kiss and looked around,"Was that a giggle?" Smokescreen asked oh primus he prayed that someone didn't follow him here.

"Yes..A all to familiar one" Megatron replied before shouting "Skyerscream! get out here now!"the giggling stopped a few seconds later a sky blue femme seekerling ,no more then six, with red and purple stripes on her wing,arms and legs and if you looked closer you can see spikey/feathery like pony tail look The top part dark purple,middle regular purple the buttom part being also noticed she had the same feather like helm peice like Starscream's only Red and purple of the shades of her 'pony tail'.

Thye autobot's spark broke seeing the fear in the six yearold's red optics as she looked at them timidly walking over. "Y-Yes lord megatron?" she said timidly as she stood infront of them.

"how long were you easdroping I thought your sire told you not to do that" the silver mech said sternly.

"Mr Soundwave does it though" Skyer said inoccently causing Smokescreen to snicker "she has you there" he said causing a groan from the warlord.

"I wasn't the only one here Flare,Mono and Magnei are here too" the seekerling said inoccently and three sets of groans could be heard from whever ever Skyer was and three other younglings came out of was a twelve yearold mech with pale red,white and pink armor,Pink on his wrist,ankles and his cheveron on his forehead that stuck out on his red helm,hands and peds. with blue optics similar to Arcee's only with some green where the purple was. The second one was a red and black mech about the same age as the last one he had teal arms and mask on his blue optics looking around in worry.

the last youngling was a silver femme fourteen of age she had alburn red flames on her legs and arms that were crossed covered by the purple 'poncho' on her shoulders a frown on her silver face red optics glaring at ,Flare and Mono now stood infront of Megatron and Smokescreen. both of who had frowns on their faces,so much for alone time for the autobot.

"Flare what are you and Mono doing here?" Smokey asked the Red,pink and white youngling who crossed his arms before saying.

"We came to apologize for what my dad and Carrier said to you" the twelve yearold said as Mono looked sheepish.

With a groan the older bot face palmed he was already in trouble about Jack being in danger if danger came around with Flare and Mono with him..oh he being in the well of allsparks quicker then he say 'oops'.

"I got to get you two home" he said but everyone froze at a sound.

CLIFFHANGER! XD


End file.
